Slytherin Princess
by 1809Sunfl0wers
Summary: Rose Weasley is not nervous for Hogwarts. What will happen when a series of unexpected events forces her to question things she once had the luxury of taking for granted? And… was her dad serious when he mentioned the disowning! ? Rating may change as Rose grows older.
1. Chapter 1

"Rosie! _Rosie! Rosie! ROSIE!"_ Rose Minerva Weasley Granger sighed irritably. Her cousin, Albus Severus Potter Weasley, was very interested in talking to her recently. Normally, that would be fine, as she found his company enjoyable, but lately he only wanted to talk about one thing. One. Thing. ONE.

This _thing_ was Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, Rose, as a very rational young lady of almost eleven, wasn't very worried. From listening to her parents and older cousins talk about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had created a mental list of all the things people worried about. Academics. Social Life. Future Career. Reputation. As a first year, her worries should have been: a) sitting alone on the train- but she knew her cousin Albus Severus Potter Weasley would be attached to her tighter than any Giant Squid. b) Falling in the lake- but her mother had charmed all her clothes to be warm and dry. c) The Sorting- but every Weasley has been in Gryffindor for generations upon generations.

She thought of other things she could be worrying about. Staining her robes during the Welcome Feast? No, her mother, Ms. Hermione Jean Granger de Weasley, had Charmed her clothes against stains as well. Not making friends with the other Gryffindor girls? No, for who wouldn't like a Weasley girl? Should she worry that she'll fail all her classes on the first day? She knew that everyone who had met her found her to be exceptionally bright, and she had displayed signs of magic form a very early age, exhibiting erratic control by her eighth birthday. She wasn't worried about spells being too difficult for her, because she had already peeked through a few textbooks and tried out her wand. Everything worked fine.

Everything was fine.

"ROSIE! Let down the ladder!"

Rose sighed irritably again, finally succumbing to the piercing annoyance of her cousin Albus' voice. She gently undid the latch, sliding the door of the tree house open. Taking her time, she undid the knots in the ropes holding the wrapped up ladder in place above the doorway, before letting it down slowly. Within moments a little boy with black messy hair and bright green eyes clambered into view.

"Hey!" he said breathlessly "What's up?"

"Nothing," replied his cousin. "Just subjecting myself to solitary confinement before, you know, being constantly surrounded by _others_." This _was_ what she worried about. As the elder of two children, she had been somewhat ignored when baby Hugo came along. Unlike other older siblings, Rose did not pout or sulk; she delighted in the freedom from her micro-managing mother, over-opinionated father, and their constant spats. She'd been four or five when her mother didn't come to pick her up from school one day. Her father hadn't either. Rose had told her teacher that she saw her parents outside and walked home. It was the first time of many things.

The first time she acted independently.

The first time she lied.

The first time she could lie down on the side of the road and smell the flowers like her mother never had time to do.

The first time she ran without anyone telling her to be careful.

She'd loved it.

Almost eleven year old Rose let herself remember the story, closing her eyes

She hadn't been worried; she understood that her parents were probably doing something very important. And they had been, Hugo was a very important person to get out of Mommy. Other nights, one of her parents didn't come home for dinner because they had work to do, and Rose had understood that this time, both of them had work to do. She had to make do on her own.

"Maybe there are empty classrooms and you can sit in them." Albus's squeaky voice pulled her back to reality. She shrugged, thinking of her own bedroom, where she whiled away many hours amusing herself by coloring or drawing, or doing her homework. "Maybe."

"Rosie?"

"Hmm?"

Albus leaned forward and whispered, eyes wide, "I'm worried…"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh?" she lifted her eyebrows, implying "Interest", "Caring", and "Concern", all of which she lacked in this conversation.

"Yeah…about the…you know… _Sorting_ …"

She put her "Reassuring and Confident" face on. "Don't be, you'll be in Gryffindor, just like everyone else. I know you told me your dad said he was almost in Slytherin, but he didn't end up there, did he? And your mom was an immediate Gryffindor, so she brings your chances down even more." Rose loved Probability. To reassure Albus, she had made a chart with numbers and everything to demonstrate how, according to both their parentage, their placement in Slytherin was under 5%: officially Unusual.

"I guess so…"

"I know so." She replied matter-of-factly.

The cousins talked a while longer. They got along very well, usually. Albus, though technically older, was the more sheltered, dependent child, whereas Rose was itching to get on her own. She was the leader, he the follower; it had always been so.

They continued to chat, Rose trying as often as possible to steer the conversation away from the blasted school, until dinnertime.

That night, Hugo came in to her room and crept into her bed. "I'm miss you" he mumbled. Resisting the urge to correct him, Rose sighed, putting her arm around him. "Me too, little one, me too."

Rose's alarm went off at seven in the morning: four hours to get to the train station. Everything was already packed; she just liked to be ready. She also had to do something her parents probably wouldn't approve of. She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Hugo, and got dressed, creeping around her room to find her denim trousers and her purple sweater. Opening the door just a crack, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her long rose-red hair. Before leaving the bathroom, she paused, contemplating her reflection. Dark blue eyes and rose red hair, skin so pale it could have never seen the sun…not one freckle or anything resembling a tan marred her fae-like beauty. No other Weasley had zero freckles. Even Mommy got some in the summer.

Rose crept to the attic door, careful not to step on the creaky steps in front of her parent's bedroom. Slipping in through the narrow space, she peered into the darkness. A crib, a box of baby clothes, a suitcase, two suitcases, a birdcage, and…there! The old school trunks of her parents…she crept closer, using her thumb to make out the name. "Ronald Bilius Weasley Prewett" no, she needed the other one. Rose clambered over the huge old trunk and looked for a nametag on the second…"Hermione Jean Granger Stone" _yes!_

Rose took out her wand. She'd gotten it barely a month ago, but she had looked through her textbooks and figured out a few of the more useful spells. _Alohomora!_ She whispered. The lock slipped right off into her hand. Her heart pounded with triumph. Lifting the lid, she saw seven spotless folders. The farthest left had a label _First Year_. Rose took a moment to marvel at her mother's organization before pulling out First Year and opening it. Dividers were named Astronomy, Charms, Defense, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration. Alphabetical order. She knew, for a fact, that all the courses had changed since her mother attended, as a result of different teachers, better teaching methods, new discoveries…all, except one. She grabbed the History of Magic folder. From what her cousins had told her, Professor Binns was the most boring, painful teacher, and he _never_ changed his lectures. Smiling at her own cleverness, she took a quick look through the folder…it was _perfect_ … her mother had kept every day of notes, with the dates, and at the back—this is what she'd been looking for. "Final Copy of Notes- HoM". She knew her mother had rewritten the entire year's worth of notes for every class at the end of the year in order to review for the final exam, and here, Rose had everything she needed.

 _I can get friends this way…_ she thought, imagining the possibilities of having all her History of Magic notes before even starting school. Professor Binns didn't know any of his students- he never even took role call. It was perfect. Her Gryffindor companions would think her brave for skipping class and would ask to join her, and ask to copy her notes, and everyone would like her…

She wondered if she should take all the History of Magic notes, and just keep them in her trunk for all seven years of education. It was easy enough. In moments, she had seven individually clipped years' worth of Binns notes; even everything she needed to know for her OWLS and NEWTS! Rose felt so smart, she almost wondered if the Hat would Sort her into Ravenclaw, before dismissing the idiotic notion. Weasleys went to Gryffindor.

She crept back downstairs, the entire operation only having taken about ten minutes.

Realizing the time, 7:30, Rose went back to her bedroom and woke Hugo up, giving him a big hug and whispering "It's time to wake up, little one…" He yawned hugely and she smiled as she helped him into his favorite trousers, bright blue corduroys, and a dark blue sweater. She supervised as he brushed his teeth and she helped him comb his hair before tying his shoes and holding his hand to go downstairs. 8:00.

"Wothie?"

"Mmm?" She replied while preparing their oatmeal. An owl flew in through the window and she gave him two Knuts from the change bowl for the Daily Prophet.

"Who will wake me up when you go?"

"Well, I showed you how to set the alarm by yourself, remember? And you have your teddy bear who will hug you in the morning and remember how Meme recorded my voice in a little box and put it inside your Mr. Bear? You will still hear my voice,"

"But not you, really." There was a pause. Rose had kept secret how much the thought of leaving her little one pained her. She took a deep breath and sat next to him, pulling him towards her. Tears pricked her eyes as he immediately snuggled into her, arms winding around her neck and laying his head under her chin.

"No, not me, really."

Brother and sister cuddled until the microwave beeped. "Oatmeal's ready!" Hugo sang, delighted.

"Certainly is, what fruit do we want today?" She looked in the refrigerator. "How about…blueberries?"

"Boo-berries! Boo-berries! Boo-berries!" Hugo chanted,

"Alright! Alright, boo-berries it is." She sprinkled cinnamon, syrup, and blueberries into their bowls. One said Rose and the other Hugo.

She set them on the table and they ate, both savoring their final moments together. When they were finished, Rose rinsed the bowls and spoons and helped Hugo dry them before returning them to the cupboard. She checked the clock, 8:30.

"I think we have time for a game, Hugo, what do you want to do?"

He had asked her to read to him his favorite story. She knew it was to hear her voice as long as possible, and he clung to her the entire time. "The End."

"Again! Again! Again-again-again-again…please…" Rose smiled. This had been her favorite story until she grew out of them. "Martin Miggs _again_? Or Tintin?"

The reaction was immediate "Tintin! Tintin!

He was the perfect listener, pointing at the pictures for things he didn't want her to miss, laughing out loud at the twin bobbies and singing the theme song when it was over (Tintin, Milu, and Captain Haddock!…)

Suddenly, there was a bang and a slam as doors and cupboards opened and closed. "Kids! Kids! Oh my _Merlin-_ the time…half past nine… _KIDS!_ "

Hermione Granger appeared in the kitchen, throwing two bananas in her purse and starting the coffee maker while trying to put her hair up into a bun…"RONALD! GET THE HELL OUT OF BED….oh, _damn_ it all…"

"Good Morning, Mommy!" Hugo sang. Hermione shrieked and dropped her mug, ceramic shards going everywhere as she turned around. "Oh, kids, good morning, I, the alarm, it, um, well- Good morning. You seem to be ready? Good. What _are_ we going to do without you, Rosie? Get your father."

Rose took Hugo's hand and led him around the remains of the mug. Nearing the master bedroom door, Rose put her finger to her lips, "Sh, ok?" Hugo nodded in response. She nudged the door open. Ron Weasley was, as Meme would say, _out_. On his back, his mouth wide open and snoring like a thunderstorm, Rose grinned in triumph when she saw his foot sticking out of the covers. Motioning for Hugo to get up on the bed, Rose positioned herself at the exposed foot. She began the process.

Ron started to jerk a little, eyelids fluttering as Rose tickled his foot. Right when he really began to wake up, Hugo screamed into his ear as loud as he could. Rose joined them on the bed and the children began jumping up and down, occasionally falling on top of their father. "Bloody Hell! What is going on- Oh…good morning." He groaned.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, guess what?" said Hugo, allowing himself to bounce to a crosslegged, still position on the bed. "Wothie's going on the Hogwath expweth today!"

Ron immediately shot up, engulfing both his children in a huge hug. "How could I possibly forget? Happy Hogwarts day to you, Rosie!"

Hermione's voice carried down the hallway, "Ron! We need to leave by ten! Its 9:30!" He groaned again, stretching as he got himself out of bed, "Coming, coming…alright, kiddies, you have a half hour to get ready, step on it!" He stared at them expectantly.

Rose and Hugo stared back. " _You_ have a half hour to get ready," Rose replied with a smile as she slipped out the door. "Step on it!" Hugo followed, grinning hugely.

At 10:00 AM all four of them, accompanied by Rose's cat, a large trunk sporting the name Rose Minerva Weasley Granger, and two bananas, were in the car, leaving their little house.

On the way, Hermione asked Rose if there was anything she was worried about, for example, homesickness? The people? The Sorting?

Rose was about to reply that she had actually gone over everything, and rationalized herself out of worrying when her father interrupted, "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure…"

"Ronald Bilius!" Her mom's indignant protest was somewhat undone by the small chuckle that accompanied it and the distracted tone in which it was said. Her dad laughed and said, "I'll have to say that one to Harry. That is a good one. Yes, very funny."

Hugo looked at her and asked "What is 'dithown'?"

"Di _s_ own. It means when someone's parents decide to not be their parents anymore. Then the someone has no family."

There was a pause as Hugo struggled to comprehend. "But what if the someone had a brudder and he didn't di _s_ own the someone?"

"It's not his decision. It is the parent's decision."

"What about aunts and uncles and cousins and Memes and Yayos and Grandmas and Grandpas?"

"They don't decide either. The someone still has no family."

"Can they still talk to the someone? And be friends instead?"

Rose paused, thinking. "I don't know. Maybe."

Hugo's voice got small, "Can we be friends?"

Rose laughed at him "Silly little one. We will always be family. Family doesn't get Sorted into anything but Gryffindor."

"What about Teddy?"

"He's adopted family, his ma was in Hufflepuff just like him. So no non-adopted family doesn't get into Gryffindor." That had a lot of negatives, Rose thought.

"Oh."

There was a silence, a lull of conversation during which each person in the car contemplated what it would mean to be without family. Abandoned and unwanted, maybe friends but not family. Not family.

"Can the someone find anodder family?"

"I don't know. I think so."

They arrived at King's Cross. Ron helped Hugo out of the car and put Rose's trunk on a cart as Hermione double-checked that her daughter had everything she needed.

As the little family made their way to the platform, Hermione, carrying Hugo so Rose wouldn't miss the train, indicated at which pillar they had to go through. Ron said, "Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous" (quote of Mrs. Weasley).

Rose took a deep breath, studying the brick wall that was getting closer with every step. She had obviously done this before, to see other, older cousins off to school, but she had never done it with a big trolley in front of her. Her apprehension was more due to the enormity of the change her life was about to go through than any preoccupations about a seemingly solid wall.

Hugo had squirmed down and went to hold on to Rose's jumper, as if to join her crossing. She prepared herself to Go when Mom and Dad laughed and took Hugo away. They said "He can't go to school with you, Rosie. You have to go alone now, a big girl now." Mom said, "An independent girlie."

 _You are alone now_. The sentence resounded in both Rose and Hugo's heads, as if thinking the same thing. Can we still be friends? Asked Hugo's eyes. Rose wanted to shout Yes but she knew her eyes whispered I Don't Know. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2: Through the Bricks

Slytherin Princess Chapter 2 Internet

Chapter 2: Through the Bricks

Everything was a blur, rushed and frazzled and smoky. Endless hugs and kisses of hellos and goodbyes bombarded around her as her huge family organized the children to get on board. James making fun of Albus, Albus retaliating, Lily crying, Dom and Roxanne giggling at boys, Victoire out of sight, Molly with her band friends, Lucy already on the train shouting at everyone that they'd be late.

Rose looked up for her father, she wanted to point out a funny looking owl, but he was distracted. Following his gaze… or glare? … she found a small family on the other side of the station. A lovely woman kissed her son on both cheeks before enveloping him in a quick embrace. Through the smoke, Rose discerned a man who might be his father. He was taller than his wife, if wife she was, and he put his arm subtly around her before bending and giving the boy a kiss on his cheek. Rose found it strange that none of them were smiling: the man looked close to tears, the woman kept murmuring to the boy and the boy's face looked less like he was excited for school and more like he was prepared for a battle he had no idea whether or not he would survive. He turned and met her gaze for a moment before Freddie bumped into her and she almost fell. When she regained her bearings, the family had disappeared.

Rose heard her father say something about them, but she promptly ignored him: if she was going to be an "independent girlie" that meant making her own decisions and her own opinions of people.

After kissing everyone of her family members hello, then goodbye, and then again for good luck, Rose was pushed onto the Hogwarts train with Albus right beside her. She managed to steal a glance backwards, and Hugo said "Goodbye…"

Rose said "G-" but then James pushed Albus who fell on Rose and there was confusion and chaos and when Rose got up she ran to the glass door, smacking it with her hands, and screamed "Good bye! Good-bye Hugo! Good-bye!" But he was gone in the smoke and the other bodies. He was swallowed whole.

She wanted to cry, but she held it in. Albus was the crier.

"Come on, Rosie" he said. For the first time, she followed. "James said we couldn't sit with him but Roxanne and Dom and Lucy said…"

Rose cut him off, "Let's find a compartment with other people our age. That way, we're not intruding, see?" Albus looked doubtful; Rose continued, "We'll already have friends by the time we cross the lake, and _really_ Al, do you want to be cooed and giggled at by a bunch of Roxy's and Dom's and Lucy's friends?"

He made a face- she'd won. Smiling, she started ahead.

"Gryffindor's the absolute _best_ House—like, in the _world_!" Rose peered into a compartment. Two boys and two girls were in there, clearly first years. She knocked. "Hello? Could we come in? I'm Rose and this is my cousin Al." The other children simply stared. Something occurred to her: "I couldn't help hearing your opinion in the corridor, and I just wanted to say that my whole family's been in Gryffindor and that we couldn't agree with you more…"

The door was open to them. After thanking them and getting Albus settled, Rose tried to make conversation. "So, everyone in here is a Gryffindor?"

One of the girls said, "Well, no one's anything yet, really, but—"

A boy interrupted "We will all be in Gryffindor because that's what we want, and that's the only place I'll go! If I don't go there, I swear I'll leave Hogwarts!"

Soon enough, everyone started talking again, except Rose and Albus. Albus was painfully shy, and Rose couldn't really stand the conversation— _Quidditch._ Three of the others seemed to be fans, and wouldn't stop explaining to one of the boys how Cool! And Awesome! And Amazing! everything is. Finally, one of the girls said, "Sorry, what's your name again? I've forgotten." She didn't sound sorry at all, thought Rose.

"I'm Rose, and this is my cousin, Al."

"But, like, what's your _whole_ names? I'm Emma _Bagnold_ , my grandma was Minister of Magic during the end of the Second Wizarding War, you know, when _Harry Potte_ r was a baby." She said this with great importance, as if trying to hint, _beat that!_ Rose inwardly rolled her eyes. She detested people like this.

"I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter…"

This prompted stares of awe and excitement. "Oh my Merlin!" squealed the other girl, Bethany. "Oh my Merlin! I'm in the same compartment as a Weasley and a _Potter_! This is so amazing!"

Paul said, "Hey, Albus, can you make a Patronus? I heard your dad could make one by his third year…"

Robert butted in "Course not, Paul, no first year could make a Patronus. But are you going to try out for the Quidditch team, mate? Your dad made it first year, you as good as him?"

"I- I, I….um" said Albus. He was cut off.

"Rose—your mom is Hermione Granger right? Oh my Merlin! Are you, like, as smart as she is? Can you, like, memorize a book just by reading it?"

 _This is ridiculous_ , thought Rose. _I think I'm done with these people, these Gryffindors—Oh no! I'll have to share classes and a common room and a dorm with these obnoxious twits!_

Before they could start with Rose, she grabbed Albus' hand and said "Oh! I just remembered my cousin wants us to sit with her, so sorry, see you later!" She waved at them with a big smile that slid off immediately as they passed the compartment. Pulling Al after her, she made it into the bathroom and locked the door.

She looked him over. "Al?"

Pale as stars, poor Al was trembling, a full fledged panic attack. He was petrified.

What had just happened- it was exactly why he'd been so scared of going to Hogwarts. Exactly why he'd _almost_ begged his parents to be allowed to apply to Beauxbatons, or even be home-schooled. But that could have disappointed them even more- that he wouldn't have the courage to even _try_ Hogwarts, that would _really_ have made him a coward- and he didn't _want_ to be a coward, he had to be _brave_ , like his parents, so he had kept his wish inside- but now he was _here_ on the _Express_ and it was too late to ask about Beauxbatons. Rose's voice began to filter through the buzzing in his brain.

"Al? Listen, it'll be ok. _No one_ thinks you're your father—You are _your own_ person with _your own_ talents and that doesn't include flying a broom and that's totally fine! Ok? _Ok_ , Al? Look, they just harassed me too, and I think they're _idiots_. We'll just go to another compartment, with other people, and it'll be all right!"

Rose sighed, rubbing his back, hoping to Merlin he'd start breathing properly soon. She resigned herself to the rest of the trip taking place in the tiny bathroom with her cousin- great way to start a stellar Hogwarts career.

But, for the first time in his life, Al looked her in the eyes, straightened his shoulders, put his chin up and announced—"I'm ready."

Rose felt pride for him rise up in her- she was impressed. Squeezing his hand briefly, she said, "Great. Come on, let's go."

They settled into an empty compartment, Rose certain that other first years would enter.

She was right. A small voice came through the glass door. "Excuse me? May I sit in here with you? Everywhere else is full…"

Albus was very shy with new people, so he looked at Rose instead of answering. Rolling her eyes, she put on a huge smile and said "Of course! Please come in! My name is Rose and this is my cousin Albus. Are you a first year too?"

The girl smiled, showing a small space where a tooth was starting to grow, "Yup, my name's Kate. Nice to meet you."

They got to know Kate, Albus slowly but surely coming out of his shell and soon, three other first years had been welcomed into their compartment. Eric, Benjamin, and Timothy were all very nice and smiled a lot. Rose felt very smart for having got an empty compartment. Actually, she felt so smart that she wondered again if she might be placed into Ravenclaw but quickly decided her actions were more courageous than anything. Albus and she already had a group of friends they could say "Hi" to in the hallways and not look like "loners". She felt that Albus owed her for the privilege of already having friends before even arriving to the castle. Soon, Eric brought up houses.

"Where do you want to be?" he asked Kate.

"I don't know, I don't really care, I guess. All my family's been homeschooled but when I got my letter I knew I wanted to get out of that little town. I guess I know as much about Hogwarts as a Muggle-born."

"Well, Gryffindor's the best, obviously. There dwell the brave at heart! They are noble and courageous!" announced Rose. She loved teaching, "Then there's Ravenclaw for the super-smart people, and then Hufflepuff for the really nice and loyal people, and then…"

Benjamin whispered, " _Slytherin_. No one wants to go there. They're _evil_ , my dad said so."

Timothy looked worried. "My mama and papa went to Beauxbatons but my mama's cousin was in Slytherin. We never see her. I think she died a long time ago, or maybe she's in jail. I guess it makes sense, if she was in that House…"

Rose could feel Albus getting nervous again. "Well, some people want to be there, but not me." She said. "Albus and I, we're going to Gryffindor, like our whole family."

Kate looked dubious, "Are you sure there's no bias involved in your descriptions? At least of Gryffindor and Slytherin? I mean, if Gryffindors are super brave, doesn't that also mean they jump into things without really thinking about it? And there has to be other characteristics of Slytherin than 'evil'."

Timothy volunteered to take out "Hogwarts, A History" from his trunk, to check what it said about each house.

"In Gryffindor…. there dwell the brave of heart! Just like you said, Rose. Courageous, noble, brave…" he flipped some pages "…Ravenclaw, where wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure, intelligence and creativity seem to be the main values. Hufflepuff is…kind, including everyone, tolerance and welcome is key, loyalty, trust, and honesty and hard work seem to be huge here, okay, and now…" He paused, looking around the compartment, "let's see what Bathilda Bagshot had to say about Slytherin…"

He cleared his throat before starting.

"The Slytherin House…holds a marred reputation for many reasons, not the least being the Founder's, Salazar Slytherin's, study and interest in the Dark Arts, as well as his political ideas against Muggle-borns. However, each house and its Founder have elements that could mar any reputation, and this should not be used to define each and every student Chosen for this house. There have been many muggle-borns and half bloods Chosen for Slytherin, just as many as any other house. Lord Slytherin's values, which he expected in his students, were diligence and perseverance as well as ambition, cleverness and adaptability, and the ability to make the most of one's situation in life. Problem-solving... and ingenuity…is lauded in this House."

Everyone remained silent in the compartment. Eventually Kate said, "…I told you so- it doesn't seem so bad now, does it? I know I wouldn't mind being there."

Everyone in the compartment suddenly thought similarly. Rose couldn't believe she'd never thought to actually read that part of her mother's copy. Slytherin didn't seem so bad, at least on paper- but she swiftly squashed the thought. _It doesn't matter if I find its values attractive, it must be full of nasty bullies_. Not only that, her father had said she would be disowned if she went anywhere but Gryffindor. She knew that if she ended up in Ravenclaw, that comment would have been a joke. She knew the same would happen if she were Hufflepuff. But…she had no idea… actually, she wondered if she might have quite the idea how true that comment would be if she ended up in Slytherin. Was her imagination just being dramatic? Or… she thought of the conversation with Hugo in the car. She'd find another family who would want her. Rose immediately squashed that thought too. _Stop entertaining these absolute idiocies Rose Minerva! You WILL be in Gryffindor, you will NOT be disowned, and that is the END OF IT._

Later, she would blame Kate.

And Timothy.

And Bathilda Bagshot.


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving to School

Chapter 3: Arriving to School

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it is so encouraging, and I also want to thank anyone who followed or favorite-d- I'm honored you clicked on this story! Thanks again.

Albus, Rose, Kate, and Benjamin climbed into a boat to cross the lake, while Eric and Timothy went with two other boys, Scorpius **—** _the boy from the platform_ _ **,**_ thought Rose- and Gabriel, a cheerful looking boy with brown bangs and a toothy smile.

Rose wobbled a bit as she plopped herself into the boat. The water looked like ink in the night. She reached out for Al's hand. "Here we go," he whispered.

She nodded.

They fell silent as the boats began to move as if by- well, of course it's by magic.

The moon reflected in the water distorted as the boats passed through. Rose, between the cold, and the water so close, and the hungry growl in her stomach, was starting to get bored, almost wishing she could skip this part of the journey, until—

And there stood Hogwarts. Its' delightful towers, nothing but dark silhouettes in the night, grew out of the mountains like arms waving at the stars. Suddenly, Rose felt a huge pang of homesickness for Hugo. He would have to wait to see this. She wished he could be there with her, on her lap, asking incessant questions and making her laugh.

"Wow…" Kate whispered.

The other three silently agreed.

Suddenly they had arrived, the boats bumping up against the shore. Albus hopped off, followed by Kate and Benjamin. Rose tried to get up, but she was scared she would fall. She tried again, but the tiny boat wobbled too much and she sat again. People were leaving. What could she do? It wouldn't do to call out for help; she didn't want to seem pathetic in front of her entire class. The crowd kept moving farther away. Suddenly, a dark hand was offered out of the night. Looking up, Rose saw it was a boy. "Need a hand?"

The way he said it wasn't derogatory, like _Oh, you stupid, scaredy-cat girl, let me be your knight in shining armor-_ in fact, it wasn't overconfident or rude in any way. Simply a gentleman offering someone help. Rose blinked. "Thank you," she said, stretching out her hand. He went to pull Rose up, but she was too low from where he sat on the dock and neither was strong enough. He scratched his head and looked around.

"Scor! Get over here and hold the boat, won't you?" Then the boy, The Boy, from the platform appeared out of the darkness, sitting on the dock and planting his feet on a seat in the boat. "You know me, Rafa-Anything to help a pretty girl," he laughed. This too, she thought, was said in a curiously un-condescending or rude manner. The boat now stable, Rose held both of Rafa's hands and climbed out. She looked around for everyone else.

"Oh no!" she said, "Hurry, we'll be late to the Sorting!" She immediately turned to pull Scor— _Scorpius?-_ to his feet and the three ran towards the small crowd.

The pretty girl put her hands in Rafa's and was pulled up. Scor tried not to watch as her jeans peeked out from her school robes, her hips going right past his ears. He shook his head, as if to dispel something, when a hand was suddenly in one of his and he turned and there she stood, her hair making a scarlet halo in the moonlight.

Absurdly, his mind supplied him with a scene from one of his mother's favorite muggle films- " _You sure look lovely in the moonlight, Kathy_ ," said Gene Kelly, all smiles and soft eyes and American accents. No, he would not be serenading the pretty girl, but he would accept her hand. Suddenly he was in a standing position and they were closer together than before and suddenly he realized with a very unpleasant jolt in his stomach that this was no pretty girl with a scarlet halo in the moonlight- this was one of the Weasley Clan he had seen at the station. They had met eyes- and now they were holding hands! Did she know who he was? Did she hate him for it? This was the first test of his Hogwarts career, his first encounter to see how he'd be received. He held his breath.

And then she ran off. Shaking his head again, he slowly followed.

A Professor led them through into a small room. He said, "I will return in a moment, I am going to see if they are ready for us out there." Then he disappeared through another door. Rose looked at Scor and Rafa. "Thank you very much, but I must go find my cousin now, he must be very nervous."

"Do you need help finding him?"

Even at eleven, Rafa was already much taller than most of the other students, and would therefore be incredibly useful in this regard. Smiling slightly, Rose replied, "That would actually be wonderf—"

"Rosie! Where were you! Oh my gosh I am so nervous…everyone is out there, I saw when the Professor opened the door! Are you ok? Oh, hello, who are you? Have we met? I don't think so oh my _gosh_ Rosie I am so so so so so so-I don't know. What if I trip? What if the Hat says oops we didn't mean to send you a letter, go back home you are _not_ going to be a student here! What if –"

"Everyone began throwing food at you when you went up to the platform? Or James yelled out something rude? Or what if I, yes _I_ was slightly nervous myself?" Rose took a breath. She hadn't meant to say that. If Albus knew _she_ was slightly nervous, he might go over the edge. She turned around, irritated and embarrassed, and got lost in the crowd.

"Clara, I'm _sure_ it won't be dueling a troll…"

"one-two-three-four-five-six-one-two-three-four-five…"

 _Deep breaths Rose, deep breaths…oh my Merlin oh my Merlin…_

 _Al needs me, I shouldn't have left like I did…_

Rafa appeared in front of her. "Rose, right?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak when she was so emotionally unbalanced. "Hey—I'm nervous too, but you know what I realized? Centuries of first years have been nervous! And everything always went fine for them! So what if I trip, I'm sure someone's gone sprawling all over the floor before! So what if the test is dueling a troll, it can't be so hard if no one's ever failed!"

Her mouth dry, she nodded and he looked relieved. Then, a horrible thought came to her head and was out of her mouth before she could blink. "I'm not worried for that. I'm worried that I won't have anywhere to live come next summer—I know I can stay here Christmas and Easter, but what about summer? If I go to Sly- the wrong house, my parents will disown me and I won't have a place to live!" Tears stung her eyes as she thought of Hugo asking why she didn't come home. Then Albus showed up, and Rose packed those tears up and sent them right back. "Hey, Al, you done being silly?"

"Yeah, sorry Rosie" he mumbled, looking abashed. Rafa looked intent on saying something, possibly to do with the previous subject, but she gave him a silencing look.

"We'll be fine. We'll be in Gryffindor, like everyone else, and everything will be fine."

The door opened and another Professor entered. "Welcome, first years. I must now ask you to follow me. Do try to put yourselves in alphabetical order, doesn't have to be perfect, just the general idea…thank you…" she said as everyone bustled around. Rose gave Al a kiss on the cheek and said, "You don't even need good luck, so I won't wish you any," before moving towards the back.

After shuffling to the end of the line and waiting for the bustle and chaos regarding the alphabet to end, Rose was delighted when the girl ahead of her stepped forward through the door. The Great Hall took her breath away as she entered with the rest of the First years, its' soaring arches and windows showing off the night sky.

Rose couldn't see anything except the other children in front of her, but she heard a song from an old, croaky throat basically summarize each house and inform them that they'd be trying him on to be Chosen. It must be a piece of clothing, thought Rose. He also said something about tolerance and unity among houses, and how, even if he didn't put you in the House you wanted, you would be in the right House for you and that you shouldn't be too upset about it. Rose didn't know how to feel about the last statement.

The second Professor began to read names from a scroll and children would get up on the stage, try a hat on, and the Hat would call something out. Paul did end up in Gryffindor, (shoot, thought Rose), as did Robert (shoot, again!), but the boy who went in the boat with Scor, Gabriel, was the first Slytherin.

The Professor announced Ben- Ravenclaw- and Timothy followed him. Olivia Hungrod went to Gryffindor.

Scorpius went to Slytherin. Kate went to Hufflepuff. She seemed delighted. Rose's feet were getting tired.

The P's had started. Pegmore, Pinderly, Podmore…Potter.

She watched as Al climbed the steps with wobbling legs- wobbling everything, really. She watched as he sat on the stool and stared out across the sea of faces, and she could tell he had just seen the family when he paled and swallowed tightly. Her own heartbeat increased. She knew there was no question about it, she knew what House Al was destined for, she knew that he would succeed, she knew that, for Al, the Hat would shout….—"GRYFFINDOR!" She squealed and applauded with the rest of the family.

She saw his face spread into a huge smile as he staggered down the steps. She couldn't see the welcome he got, there were still people in the way. Suddenly a voice in her ear whispered, "My parents don't care about Houses. We have a guest bedroom. I don't know how serious you were, but just in case, I'm offering you a bed, a room to yourself, a big backyard, two annoying older sisters, and food for a whole summer."

Rose stared at Rafa, disconcerted. The part of her that had said the prior statement wanted to give him a huge hug and cry tears of gratitude on his robes, but her rational side proved to her, as it had done many times before, that she was a Weasley and would therefore obviously be sorted into Gryffindor. And even if she wasn't- which wouldn't happen, but _even if_ \- her family wasn't the type to disown. "Thank you," she replied, "that's very kind of you, but I assure you it won't be necessary: I _will_ get into Gryffindor."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but they called his name, Sinistra, and he climbed the platform. Rose was sure he'd be in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff for his kindness, or even Ravenclaw…but not "SLYTHERIN!" She sighed irritably. All the cool kids other than Albus were in that horrid house! Well, shows you how wrong a first impression can be, she thought to herself. They must all be just terrible people!

Eric made it into Ravenclaw, which wasn't bad; they could be friends, Rose just wouldn't be sharing a Common Room or Table with him. Bethany Vane went to Gryffindor as well, following Paul and Robert. _Poor Al, at least I'll be there to hold them off him somewhat…_

 _Oh my Merlin…had they said Bethany Vane? VANE? With a V!?_

"Weasley, Rose" announced the Professor.

It was just Rose left.

She almost lost it before taking a breath and composing herself. She marched up the stairs with her chin held high, shoulders back, and absolutely no emotion on her face.

The Professor placed the Hat on her head and her vision went dark.

 _"_ _Another Weasley, eh?"_

 _"_ _Yes, sir. I—I mean, Hat. Yes, sir Hat."_

 _"_ _Hmmmmm, you're not quite what I expected, are you?"_

 _Rose panicked, what did that mean!?_

 _"_ _Calm yourself child, I merely was referencing that you are very alike your parents…in determination. Perseverance, also, was required for their brave quest…"_

 _Rose felt her heart swell with pride. I'm just like them! She thought. But saying -_ thinking _?- it somehow felt wrong._

 _"_ _But you are your very own person, Rosaline. You have to discover this person, I see her in your future, and I'm afraid to say she is not exactly how you may picture her…"_

 _Hold your tongue, Rose, hold your tongue…_

 _"_ _I'm going to need you to trust me, alright? I know where you belong, where you will be happy in the long run, I know—"_

 _"_ _Not everything! You were wrong about Peter Pettigrew!" Rose couldn't help herself._

 _"_ _I was not. Gryffindor values include bravery. Unfortunately, the other Gryffindor boys of his year were prone to teasing –enough to be bordering on bullying. He felt left out, the lowest of low, and his bravery helped him overcome it and seek out a new way of life. Though I do not approve of his decisions, I see the reasons he sought a new way of life. Being in Gryffindor does not automatically make you a kind, moral person, Rose."_

 _She wasn't sure if she understood, but allowed the Hat to move on. "Rose, dear, I see cleverness here. Determination and perseverance, as I said before. Diligence in things you find important…you can do great things for our world, Rose, very great things._

 _How? Can I help people?_

 _Yes. Have faith in me. If you want to do good for our world, Rose, you must trust that the ends will justify the means._

 _Why would the means need justifying? Hat? Sir?_

 _I see remarkable problem solving skills here, and a thirst to prove yourself- you should not be insecure about yourself compared to your parents achievements, dear—I see creativity as well, ingenuity, resourcefulness…_

 _Her mind began a list: unexpected, determination, perseverance, your own person, happy…in the_ long run _, Gryffindor does not equal morality, cleverness, diligence, do great things, the_ ends will justify the means _…_

 _She felt her heart speed up, and_ not _in a good way as her mind continued without her consent:_

 _…_ _creativity, ingenuity, resourcefulness…_

 _…_ _no…_

 _…_ _the Hat couldn't_ possibly _mean…_

 _"_ _Hat! Hat, stop it! No! I do not belong there—Al told me you take our decisions into account, and I NEED to be with my family—"_

 _"_ _Surely you realize that I most certainly have, Rose? Your admiration of the talents of this House is, though recently developed, not at all unfounded, and rather strong…"_

 _"_ _But-but—But I'll be disowned, Hat! Please!"_

 _"_ _Just listen to yourself! Changing tactics, being manipulative—or at least trying to—you do need some work in that aspect, but honestly, child, remember that I see everything inside your head, I knew your parents, and disowning is not a tradition in their families…if you insist on pulling that card, however, I also see that a nice Slytherin boy has offered you a summer without those kind of grown-up worries…"_

 _Even though she couldn't really hear the rest of the room beforehand, she felt completely submerged and even the Hat's voice seemed incredibly far away. She felt numb, as if her mind was taping her surroundings but was saving it for a time in which she could process them. A faraway part of her mind wondered if this was a panic attack. She felt her heartbeat in her cheeks, and in her fingertips, and some part of her brain jerked into action: "WAIT, N-!"_

 _"_ _SLYTHERIN!"_

 _-everything went black as she felt her knees smack against the cold hard ground._

She was vaguely aware of lights, blurring shapes surrounding her, noises, loud ones and quiet ones, shouts and whispers…? Maybe. Everything seemed like a big, large _MAYBE_ followed very closely by a _WHATEVER_ as darkness closed in again.


	4. Chapter 4: Post-Sorting

Chapter 4 Post- Sorting

Albus POV

His mind didn't comprehend what the Hat had shouted; it had only seen Rosie, his best friend and cousin Rosie, fall off the stool and onto the ground. Immediately, he jumped up to help her but felt a strong arm on his arm, stopping him. It was James.

"James! James! What are you doing? We have to help Rosie! She's fallen!"

His big brother had a strange look in his eyes, one of disbelief and confusion, horror and almost, _almost_ a kind of _disgust_ …

Albus forcefully ripped his arm away and sprinted towards his fallen friend. "Rosie! Rosie! Rosie! Wake up!" He felt his eyes prickle. He hated crying. He hated it, but he did it anyway. He couldn't help it. Rosie never did. Rosie was the strong one. So why wouldn't she wake up?

"Rosie! Someone get a Healer! Help! _Help!"_ Tears started to make their way down his face. "Rosie! Rosie!" Maybe if he just stayed here, shaking her shoulder, she'd wake up and laugh and roll her eyes at his worry. "Done being silly, Al?" she would say.

Finally, _finally, a_ woman in a big white hat hurried towards the couple on the stage. As she was fussing over the fallen … _Slytherin_ … Victoire Weasley stood from her seat and quickly made her way to Albus, wrapping her arms around him and stroking Rose's hair. "She'll be fine, Al, she'll be okay,"

"I know," whispered Al, "I know. She always is."

Two girls stood from the Slytherin table and, followed by two boys—one of whom was the Malfoy boy, Al knew from the Platform—climbed the stage and gathered around Rose. One girl moved Rose's head onto her lap, blood red curls spilling on the stone, and the Malfoy boy stayed right between the girl and Victoire. The others stood around, shielding her from the humiliation of being gawked at by the entire school.

Victoire stared uncertainly at the first years until one of the girls met her gaze and said, "She's ours now. It's _our_ job to take care of her now."

By this time the lady in white had made a stretcher appear and had shifted Rose's small frame onto it before announcing to the thoroughly captivated audience "She'll be fine," she said, "Panic attack. We're going to the Wing."

Then, the black lady in the white hat stood, moving quickly to the Hospital Wing followed by the four Slytherins. One of them returned to the table to gather the other first years. The bizarre group hurried out of the tall doors of the Great Hall.

Victoire hesitated one second, looking at her family, seeing how they were still in shock. Without another thought, she lifted Al to her side, carrying him, and ran as fast as she could while holding an eleven year old out of the Hall.

" _If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure…"_

" _Disown. It means when someone's parents decide to not be their parents anymore. Then the someone has no family."_

 _No family. "Can the someone find anodder family?"_

" _I don't know. I think so."_

" _Can they still talk to the someone? And be friends instead?"_

 _Rose paused, thinking. "I don't know. Maybe."_

 _Hugo's voice got small, "Can we be friends?"_

 _Rose laughed at him "Silly little one. We will always be family. Family doesn't get Sorted into anything but Gryffindor."_

 _Hugo!_

These were Rose Weasley's thoughts as she returned to consciousness.

Molly, Louis, Roxanne, Dominique, James, Fred, and Lucy sat around the Gryffindor Common Room fire.

"We have to…"

"We don't have to do anything—let the School take care of it"

"No way! Then it's like we betrayed the family by not giving them warning!"

"How does that make any sense? No one's betrayed anybody!"

"Rosie—Maybe it's a mistake, maybe some evil Slytherin thought it would be hilarious—"

"Right, someone meddled with the Sorting Hat, because that would be SO easy and funny!"

"Let's not bite each other's heads off here. We need a plan."

"Who's going to write the letter?"

"Lucy, you will." Lucy did not argue—she never argued, even when it was in her best interest.

"Write: Dear Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione…"

Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, Victoire had already sent a letter to her own mother and father explaining everything. They responded with assurances that they would try to soften the blow to Rose's parents and hopes that she would recover soon from the shock.

Victoire had just finished reading this when she was distracted by a whimper from the bed. "Rosie! Calm down, Rose, just breathe…"

Shaking her head, Rose said, tears streaming down her face, one word.

" _Hugo_."

"We'll write him a letter. You dictate." Too tired to dispute, Rose wearily nodded her head and took a breath.

"Hugo

Don't worry about me. I love you a lot.

Rosie."

Victoire attached it to one of the Hospital Wing's owls and watched as it disappeared into the night.

Sitting down again, she made Rose go back to sleep and contemplated the situation. Rose Weasley, in Slytherin. Who'd ever have thought? She decided to go over what she had seen of Slytherins. They weren't very vocal, seemed independent, cautious- especially in risky classes like CoMC and Potions. You never saw them arguing, it must always be done in their Common Room. Very private. Dignified. Respectful.

Then today: She felt like she'd intruded when she had claimed the chair closest to Rose's shoulder and held Al close. The first years seemed to have adopted her readily. They'd gathered around her and said nothing, simply watched as Nurse took care of her. One of the girls had braided her hair on each side, so she looked like a little porcelain doll in the moonlight. A black boy had held her hand the whole time, a blond one frowning so much Victoire was sure he'd get wrinkles by tomorrow. When Nurse Boldtree had demanded they go to their dorm, and had summoned a Slytherin Prefect to lead them, they'd all stood without questioning her, and, one at a time, came to Rose's side, kissed her cheek, and said 'Good night'.

Victoire didn't think they were evil. Yes, in the old days, the House had been a breeding ground of followers for Tom Riddle, but - that was over. As Head Girl, she knew she had to show a good example, and vowed in that moment to demonstrate her view towards Slytherins and, by default, toward Rose.

Nurse had let her stay when Rose had woken up, and then to write the letter to Hugo, but after Rose had dozed off again, Victoire left the Hospital Wing with Al, who had fallen asleep hours ago, and went to the Heads dormitory. Saying the password, she stepped through the entrance and sighed.

"Hey," said a voice in the darkness. Squinting her eyes, Victoire could barely make out the Head Boy.

"Hey, Nathaniel."

"Everything ok?"

"Bit of a family crisis, and the climax is yet to happen. I'm trying to lessen the impact."

"Is that Albus?"

"Mhmm, he's going to stay with me tonight. Did you stay up for me? It got pretty late…"

"No problem, just wanted to make sure everything was fine." He paused. "And little Rose? She'll be okay?"

Victoire smiled at his concern. He was so kind. "Yes, she's staying in the Hospital Wing for tonight."

"You're waiting for something. What is it?" She sighed—he knew her all too well.

"Her parents. I think they'll come to the School. As two thirds of the Golden Trio, you can imagine how they feel about Slytherin House…"

"But surely they know, things have changed?"

"Of course, but—they're not openly hostile about them, except jokingly, but they wouldn't want me to _date_ one, if you know what I mean. Now their precious little Rosie will have to bear the brunt of their feelings."

Neither said anything, Nathaniel sitting on the sofa, Victoire standing in front of him.

"Well, good night, Nathaniel. We all need to sleep."

"Good night, Victoire."

She barely noticed the lovely room, the view, the bathroom with the huge tub—she just wanted her bed. Dressing Al in an old T-shirt of hers, she quickly changed and crept under the covers with him.

Clara woke no later than 6:00 AM, just like every other morning for as long as she could remember. She crept quietly out of bed and into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and dressed in her uniform. It was now 6:20. She turned to the only bed that had not been slept in last night.

The trunk at the foot of it said Rose Minerva Weasley Granger. Seeing that no one else was awake, she tiptoed across the cold floor to the trunk and went discreetly through her things, pulling out class robes, a hairbrush, a toothbrush and toothpaste, comfortable looking black shoes, a pair of knee high white socks, a gray kilt and a white button down shirt. She then returned to her own trunk and pulled out one of her many hair ribbons. The purple would look lovely with Rose's hair.

As she was creeping out the door at 6:45, Georgiana Edgecombe, a dorm-mate, wakened. "Clara?" she murmured sleepily, "Where are you going?"

"I've made a care package for Rose. Want to come?"

"We should all go…"

Clara hesitated. She usually liked people, but the morning was so _quiet_ and she felt so _sneaky_ and that was so much _fun._ It would still be possible with just she and Georgiana, but not _everybody_ \- it would ruin it. But she didn't want to start any conflicts- they'd all managed to avoid group politics last night, and she rather liked it.

"Oh, all right…"

As Georgiana rushed to get ready, Clara woke Ariadne and Sofia. By 7:05, all four girls were creeping quietly out of the dormitory.

Asking paintings the whole way as to not get lost, they finally found the tall double doors from last night. Ariadne boldly turned the doorknob and it creaked loudly when she pushed it open.

"Sh!" admonished Georgiana, "Merlin, anyone would think you were Gryffindor!"

"Sorry," whispered Ariadne, "I just want to meet the other girl! You know, Rose!"

Clara replied, "We're all quite curious, but we don't let our excitement run away from us!"

"I already _apologized!_ "

"All right, all right, let's just get on with it…"

All the way at the end, there was one bed surrounded by white curtains.

They all made their way towards it until Sofia whispered, "I have a question…"

Sofia was the only muggleborn in their group.

"What is it?" replied Ariadne

"Why did Rose faint? Who was the boy who ran to her from another table? And why did everyone react so strongly to what the Hat told her?"

The other three girls paused. Finally Ariadne said, "Well…it's rather complicated. Her family—it's um, very well-known, that is to say, _famous_ because her parents and the dad of the boy, who's Albus Potter, by the way, were war heroes in the Third Wizarding War of the 20th century. During all three wars, people who graduated from Gryffindor ended the wars and brought peace back to our world, and in the two last ones, it was people who graduated from Slytherin who started the wars. So everyone thinks Slytherins are evil, I guess."

Georgiana continued, "We aren't though, it's just there's always been a rivalry between our two houses, and lately, our house has been on the wrong side. But for a Weasley - that's Rose's family - to be in _our_ house—it's well, rather unheard of! They're _always_ in Gryffindor…"

Clara finished the explanation: "For Rose, it must have just been a surprise, and she might think this House is evil, because her parents might have taught her so. I think she just got very confused; imagine, for her, it must have been saying, you're evil, and you belong in the house that your parents fought against! That's a big deal if one is under that misconception. She also might be scared of what her family will think of her, I heard Rafael, one of the boys, saying that she was scared she'd be disowned!"

Sofia looked overwhelmed with information. "Well, thanks. It is complicated, but I think I get the general idea…Poor Rose. Would they really disown her just for being Sorted in the wrong house?"

Clara looked pleased at the other girl's opinion. "Well, I don't know, do I? It's much rarer these days, and her family hasn't disowned anyone for _ages_. But yes, poor Rose. That's what I thought, which is why we brought her everything she needs, and we're going to be super-supportive of her, because she'll need friends if she's got no family, right?"

Georgiana noticed how Ariadne looked down suspiciously for a half second when Clara said that. She resolved to figure out why, but later. Right now, it was Rose who needed them.


	5. Chapter 5: First Morning As a Green Girl

A family tree was requested, I am just using the one I saw the most after reading Next Gen fanfictions

Bill and Fleur have Victoire, Dominique, and Louis (I imagine Louis at Beauxbatons). Charlie I don't know and doesn't have kids at Hogwarts right now. Percy and Audrey had Molly and Lucy. (I imagine Molly with neon hair a lots of black makeup and in a punk band, which must drive her parents off the wall, and Lucy to always be trying to stay in the "cool" group) George and Angelina have twins Fred and Roxanne, Ron and Hermione have Rose and Hugo, and Ginny and Harry have James, Albus, and Lily.

Teddy is Tonks' and Remus' son.

I imagine Teddy as the eldest, followed by Victoire, the Molly, then the following in no particular order: Dominique, James, Roxanne, Fred, and Lucy, and then Albus and Rose, then Lily, then Hugo.

Chapter 5

Rose POV: First Morning As A Green Girl

"Rose…Rose…" At Clara's touch, Rose's deep blue eyes opened. She frowned at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing, before remembering everything. She closed her eyes again. "It's the first day of classes, Rose, wake up, you've got to."

"But-but…I'm Slytherin!" Rose said, squeezing her eyes shut even tighter as they threatened to tear up.

"Doesn't mean you're evil. That's just a misconception brought about by the last two of the three Wizarding Wars of the twentieth century…" replied Sofia.

Curious despite herself, Rose struggled onto her elbows as she opened her eyes. "What _are_ you talking about?" she asked. Rose felt calmer already. The big word- _misconception_ \- two numbers, and the "century" calmed her—it reminded her of how her mother spoke.

Sofia smiled tentatively. "I don't really know, but that's a short version of what I've been told."

Suddenly shy, Clara asked, "Why don't you want to be in our House?"

Rose said immediately, "My family thinks it's an evil House. I saw in " _Hogwarts, A History"_ that that's completely made up, and that every House has secrets and graduates in their pasts that would mar any reputation..."

"So it's just your family? You don't agree?" asked Georgiana.

"Yes," she replied, "It's just them. But I think my father might disown me now, he said he would, but maybe my imagination is just being dramatic. But I don't want my little brother to think I'm evil. My brother and I- we can still be friends, can't we?"

"Of course!" said Clara.

The five Slytherin girls smiled at each other nervously. Rose, remembering her manners, said, "Please, sit down!" They all huddled onto the small bed. Sofia asked, "Do you feel better?"

Rose smiled shyly, "Much."

After the rather awkward beginning, the girls became more comfortable with one another, eventually telling little jokes and exchanging basic facts about themselves- where they'd grown up, their birthdates, chocolate or vanilla?

They were all laughing at Clara, who had just finished relating a story about her new Kneazle, when Ariadne leaned forward, speaking quietly to the others: "I don't know how the rest of Slytherin House is, or how they feel about being thought of as evil or how they treat one another or any of that. But I think _we_ should be _friends_. And I think we should try to be good people, to demonstrate to everyone that being Slytherin is _not_ evil."

Clara smiled, "I think that's an amazing idea."

The five girls shyly held hands and silently promised they would be the best five friends Hogwarts, and the entirety of the Wizarding World, had ever seen.

"Well!" said Georgiana, breaking the silence, "No need to get emotional. We've a patient to get out of bed and ready for the day!"

"Too true," replied Clara. Rose looked apologetic:

"I haven't any of my things! I-"

"We found them for you, and anything else you might need we brought," announced Ariadne. Sofia, still too shy to say much, had taken it upon herself to lay out Rose's clothes on a nearby cot.

Rose got dressed, and then the girls asked the portraits for the bathroom so she could wash her face and teeth. The portraits, being exceedingly kind and obliging to the charming young ladies, directed them to a beautiful, light filled space where they sat and chatted as Rose finished.

Rose turned from the mirror, "All ready!"

Georgiana took out Clara's purple ribbon and said, "Let me plait your hair! Oh, please?"

Eager to please one another, Rose agreed readily and Georgiana ended up doing everyone's hair, even her own, which caused the other girls to hush in a kind of silent awe as Georgiana's nimble and thin fingers relentlessly twined tiny pieces of her own hair into a perfect braid- without even looking!

"What time do classes start?" asked Rose. If she had failed her family through House, she refused to give them further basis to criticize through grades. She was going to be the _best-_ even better than her mother.

"Nine. It's just eight, so we've an hour to breakfast and then we have to get our schoolbooks from the dormitory."

At that very moment, as Rose was neatly folding her hospital gown and laying it on the bed, Nurse entered. "Miss Weasley, I see you are looking much better! And these, I presume, are visitors?"

"Yes, Madame. I'm ready for class."

The little girl kept her chin up as the older woman appraised her.

Now, Nurse had seen bravery. She knew bravery during the last war, when she was but a child, she had known it during Healing school, during painful surgeries for which pain-relievers didn't exist yet, and she saw it in the Quidditch matches here, in the children as they took the exams that would dictate their future- in every aspect of her life. But as she looked at this tiny waif of a girl, with her huge, haunting blue eyes and dark red braided hair, she saw a fire that would not be quenched. Nurse knew of the Weasleys, and she knew of the Potters, and she knew of the superstitions and lies they, as most of the Wizarding World, believed. She understood the courage needed to willingly go "into the mouths of lions". She would usually have demanded another day in the Wing, or even a half-day, but she found herself respecting the little girl for holding her chin high and not isolating herself from potential friends as so many scared children would do.

Nodding slightly, Nurse said, "If you feel dizzy, come back to me, and we'll see what there is to do. I trust your visitors…" she concluded, eyeing up each girl carefully, "will take sufficient care of you. You are dismissed, child."

"Thank you," replied Rose somberly. "Let's go breakfast."

As Ariadne pushed open the doors, Clara took Rose's hand. "Are you ready?"

Rose nodded self-assuredly but hesitated, and asked one question: "What do I do with my family?"

The four girls looked at one another. "Take your cues from them—if they run over and hug you, hug them back. If they ignore you, well-"

"Say hi?"

"Ignore them!"

"But don't be mean…"

"Got it." Said Rose. She fingered the lovely purple ribbon, her other hand clasped tightly with Clara's. Together, the five made their way towards the Great Hall, occasionally asking for direction from paintings.

They found themselves, all too soon, in front of the huge, open double doors of the Great Hall. "Keep your head up, Rose," whispered Clara. They strode in in unison, sitting down at the middle of Slytherin table.

They made sure Rose had her back to the other tables.

The boys came soon later, and Rafa and The Boy sat immediately across from Rose, and Rafa asked how she was. "Good, thanks, and you?" was the only response he got. The other boys from their year followed and sat down. They said "Good mornings" to the girls, and these were replied to politely.

Gabriel said, "Hullo Rose, I'm Gabriel. Gabriel Entwhistle. Hope you're feeling better," he smiled. Rose like him already; she liked how his eyes squinted when he grinned really big, his neatly combed brown hair and his bangs, his freckles and rosy cheeks. Rose smiled automatically in response when he smiled at her. "I'm much better, thanks. I'm Rose. Rose Weasley." She blushed, obviously he knew that- even if he hadn't called her by name, it had been read out in front of everyone before her memorable Sorting, and who wouldn't know she was a Weasley at this point…

Suddenly, she saw The Boy staring at her, but from under his eyelashes, like he was pretending not to.

She glanced around to see if anyone was watching, but the others were talking amongst themselves. She decided to study him in return. He had soft grey eyes and dark blond hair, and a healthy tan that spoke of a summer spent out of doors. There was something benevolent about his face and the way he carried himself, and though his hair was dark in some parts, the natural honey brown had clearly been meddled with by the sun.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clara look at Georgiana and they both giggled. She was curious, but not curious enough to stop studying The Boy. She decided she liked him. He'd been kind to her at the docks, a true gentleman, and there had been a moment when she'd held his hand in hers and they'd stood close to one another in the moonlight-

He looked up at her directly, grey eyes suddenly boring into hers-

She immediately looked away, blushing, and her heart thumping loudly in her ears. She'd been caught! She was _never_ caught. Taking a moment to slow her breathing she tried to focus on her other peers, as they introduced themselves.

Rafa said his name was Rafael Sinistra. He had adorable, short and poofy dreadlocks and a goofy smile—not all his teeth were present yet.

A very pale boy with very dark hair quietly announced that his name was "Jeremy Grimstone". He then proceeded to focus his intense gaze onto the table. Clara, sensing the relative unease in the atmosphere, put on her brightest smile and said, "Wonderful to meet you!"

Sebastian Fawcett seemed friendly, if a bit shy. He was the only other red head in their little group.

"Ariadne Podmore" was quiet too, but with light olive skin and black-as-midnight hair to her elbows and dark eyes that spoke without words.

"Georgiana Edgecombe" had waist length, lovely dark blonde hair that curled slightly. She had a strong tan from the summer and very light blue eyes.

"Sofia Moonshine" had a few freckles on lightly tanned skin, with shoulder length brown hair filled with caramel and chocolate strands. She had big brown eyes and was very shy, but it seems to be how she always was, not necessarily because she was a Muggleborn.

"Clara Vector-Bagnold" was tremendously black, with a charming mop of black hair and eyes even darker than her skin. Her smile showcased her gleaming white teeth as she introduced herself.

Gabriel offered, "Ariadne, oatme-?"

"No." she almost shouted, her eyes wide and her body automatically shrunk in on itself, tense as if ready to jump out of her seat. Jeremy stared at her studiously, but she refused to meet his eyes. "…Thank you."

"Okay." Said Gabriel.

She stared at the table for the rest of breakfast.

Victoire had woken at eight o clock. She took a quick shower, woke Al, and—after asking the house-elves to retrieve his things from Gryffindor Tower—made sure he was ready for the day.

In the Common Room, he looked up at her and asked, "Why did Rosie faint?"

Suddenly Victoire almost felt like fainting herself—Al had been so distracted by her fall and the Hospital Wing and everything, he had completely missed which House their cousin was in. This was the first thing he'd said this morning.

She sat down on the sofa, placing him on her lap. "Well, Al, it's because of the Sorting Hat's decision concerning her." She debated on how to break the news as he stared at her expectantly before deciding to just say it. "She's in Slytherin."

Albus frowned a little and asked, "And I'm in Gryffindor?"

"Well… yes." Replied Victoire, wondering what he was trying to say.

"Why would it separate us?"

"I don't know, Al. I really don't."

"Is she mad about being there?"

"Well….she was certainly surprised…"

After a small pause, Albus said, "I think she wanted to be in there—even if she wouldn't say so to me, we read all the House descriptions in Hogwarts, A History, and I could tell that she admired the Slytherin traits." He paused again, his head tilted to the side as if thinking very intensely. "I think that's where she was meant to be. Good for her!"

Victoire was a bit stunned, but she decided she could be stunned later that day, as they had to breakfast, she wanted to check on Rose in the Wing, and then she had to set Al up with the rest of the Gryffindor first years. She really hoped he made friends quickly—he would need them.

As Rose sat at breakfast, Molly, Louis, Roxanne, Dominique, James, Fred, and Lucy entered the Hall with their various friends. She really wanted to see Al, but he wasn't there yet.

Victoire hurried into the Great Hall trailed by Al. She quickly found the other first years and pushed him towards them before sitting down with her other 7th year friends, constantly checking that Al was doing ok. After saying hello and good morning to his cousins and brother, Al looked like he was scanning the Great Hall for someone. Victoire was confused, but when his expression brightened and he got up from his table and ran over to the other side of the Great Hall, Victoire stood up to keep an eye on him.

"Rosie! You're okay! Good Morning!" Al said while hugging her from behind.

Rose turned and tentatively smiled at him, testing the waters. "Hey, Al, how are you?"

"Great! Some of the boys in my dorm are _really_ nice. I introduced myself—by mySELF! It was _so_ cool. Do you think I did ok?"

"Well, I wasn't there, was I, but I'm sure you were just awesome!"

Al laughed delightedly, "I think so too! I almost passed out, but I did it! Well, I should get back, but good morning, favorite cousin!"

"Al…" Rose hated to bring it up, seeing as he had completely steered clear of the subject, but she just had to know what he thought. "Are you okay that I'm in this House?"

"Slytherin? Sure—why not? I kind of wish the Hat would have kept us together, but maybe it's good for both of us, you know? You're meant to be here, and I'm meant to be…well, you know." There was a painful pause.

Al looked uncomfortable, but he kept going: "Can we still be favorite cousins?"

Rose looked relieved and overjoyed, "Sure thing, Al. Now go and keep making friends."

She waved him off and he bounced back to his table.

Rose turned back to her house-mates. "Well?"

Clara beamed, "See? He loves you. Don't worry about it. If they are stupid enough to not like you for your House, they don't deserve your love."

Victoire was shocked at the cousins' exchange, but felt pressured to demonstrate her own support. After breakfast, once she'd received her schedule, she went over to the Slytherin table. "Morning, cutie. Have a good first day!" she said casually before kissing the top of Rose's head and turning on her heel to go to class. On the outside, she looked perfectly blasé but inside her heart was pounding. She'd left before Rose could react and she had no idea if her peace offering was welcome or not. She was caught up by Nathaniel, who had run out of the Great Hall after her.

"She smiled," he said.

Victoire smiled too.


End file.
